Lisa Galloway
Chain-smoking Lisa Galloway is from Georgia and speaks in a strong identifiable accent. For two years, she worked as secretary for Dr. James Courtney, founder of the Courtney Medical Clinic in Bethesda, MD. Under his care, Lisa underwent extensive facial reconstructive surgery in order to assume the appearance and steal the identity of Jaime Sommers. Lisa studied the voice, mannerisms and life history of Jaime Sommers for two weeks, and also became proficient in throwing poisonous darts. Lisa Galloway has an amorous boyfriend named Perkins, who also works at Courtney Medical Clinic. Matthews says the only way Lisa drinks Scotch is on the rocks. Incognito as Jaime Sommers, Galloway infiltrates the OSI offices in Washington to steal top secret documents, but is discovered when Jaime calls to report that she has just survived a murder attempt. Lisa then attempts to kill Oscar with a poisonous dart but fails. Jaime then impersonates Lisa to track down the criminals who sent her. Lisa is sent to prison, but still as a double of Jaime Sommers, as it would be a year before Lisa could undergo surgery to restore her original face. Oscar could only hope Lisa would remain in prison during the interim. When the time for the operation is due, Courtney kidnaps Jaime and smuggles her into the prison in Lisa's place. He has paid the prison medical surgeons, Dr. Harkens and Weber, to give Jaime the intended surgery and then bury her wearing Lisa Galloway's face. Meanwhile, Lisa infiltrates the OSI once again and even fools Rudy and Oscar into believing she is the genuine bionic woman. Agreeing to act as courier, Lisa steals the last remaining batch of adrenalizine, an experimental drug discovered accidentally by Dr. Rudy Wells whose therapeutic indication appears promising for paralytic patients. With the adrenalizine in hand, Galloway is able to emulate bionic feats of strength. Her ultimate goal is to return the drug to Dr. Courtney and sell it to foreign agents. Then Lisa decides she prefers to continue living as Jaime Sommers, so she reneges her contract with Courtney and anonymously tips off the OSI about his whereabouts. She keeps the adrenalizine for herself and returns to Ojai to live as Jaime forever. However, Lisa does not know that Courtney's plan to kill Jaime has failed and she is back with the OSI. Moreover, she does not realize the adrenalizine is turning poisonous and slowly killing her. The OSI and Jaime rescue her in time. Ultimately, Galloway failed, and she is scheduled to undergo the surgery to restore her original face. She also reformed, apologizing to Jaime for what she had done, and the two women made up. Scenes from "Mirror Image" and "Deadly Ringer" with dialogue by Dr. Harkens: Image:Galloway_postop1.jpg|Dr. Courtney and post-op Galloway Image:Galloway_postop2.jpg|The moment of truth: removing the bandages Image:Galloway_postop3.jpg|The "new" Jaime Sommers! Image:Jaime_lisa.jpg|Jaime and Lisa face-to-face Image:Courtney_lisa.jpg|Dr. Courtney and Lisa Galloway conspire on their flight to Ojai, CA. Image:Jaime_prison.jpg|Jaime Sommers, falsely imprisoned after exchanging places with Lisa. Image:Galloway_photo2.jpg|"Today you're Jaime Sommers, but tomorrow you're going to return to being Lisa Galloway" Image:Galloway_photo.jpg|"Lisa.. Tomorrow you're going to get your own face back. You're going to look like yourself again" Galloway, Lisa